Benjamin Kira
Benjamin Kira is a nobleman of the Kira household and is the younger brother of Kentaro Kira. Benjamin is a 14-year-old genius who is able to give lessons on herbalism to people who are way older than him. Even though he is very often avoided and feared because of his silent and introverted nature, he is actually very kind and loves attention just like other kids. Appearance Benjamin has short messy brown hair and aqua blue eyes. He normally wears baggy casual clothes suited for his age and a scarf. Some of his most often worn garments include knickerbockers with a fitted cuff, black hose or stockings, and puffed boots. Personality Benjamin is a genius with medicine. He works diligently and is extremely focused while working, even to the point of not hearing anything around himself, but when his concentration is broken he goes to sleep (usually under his desk although he can sleep almost anywhere). Benjamin is misunderstood by many because he rarely shows any expression on his face and is unable to relate well with people. The misunderstandings even go as far as people in the clover kingdom believing he wants to poison and/or experiment on them because of his fascination with poisonous plants. Battle Prowess Magic Light Magic: Benjamin uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate light. To travel long distances in a short amount of time, he shapes light into a large bird that turns into a beam of light along which he flies. In combat, he uses explosive bursts of light and different types of birds made of light. Light Magic has been described as the polar opposite of Dark Magic, and one of the magic's fundamental characteristics is its high-speed property, which grants its users the ability to move and attack at blinding speed. * Creation Magic: While light magic alone is a powerful set of magic. It can be enhanced with creation type magic. Creation magic is a subset of magic that allows one to utilize their primary affinity to create constructs made of their element. Benjamin utilizes this to create barriers, weapons, and different types of birds of hard light. While a majority of these abilities are more defensive in nature, some offensive ones do exist, expanding his repertoire past just shots of light. World Tree Magic: This magic attribute allows Benjamin to create and manipulate world trees at will. This magic is capable of absorbing the mana of others in order to create world trees as large as cities if not larger. Abilities * Immense Magic Power: As a nobleman and a half-dwarf, Benjamin possesses an immense amount of magic power. * Immense Speed: Benjamin possesses immense speed, as shown when he flies across the Clover Kingdom in a short amount of time. * Enhanced Mana Sensory: Benjamin possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. He can sense mana from miles away. * Mana Zone: Benjamin can control all the mana in an area around him to increase his spells' power and range. * Dual Mana Attribute Affinity: Due to being a hybrid, Benjamin naturally possesses mana with an affinity to more than one attribute: Light and World Tree Magic. Equipment '''Grimoire: '''Benjamin possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire that contains various Light-based and World Tree-based magic spells. Benjamin Kiras Grimoire.jpg|Benjamin's Grimoire Stats Category:Imnotfallen Category:Noble Category:Light Magic Users Category:House Kira